


My heart

by Glitterprinsessa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, IPRE, Institute of Planar Research and Exploration, Me writing shit, Siblings, an exploration of dynamics and emotions, literally just character exploration, post show, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterprinsessa/pseuds/Glitterprinsessa
Summary: Life isn't easy once it goes back to being normal after going through what they have been through. The twins find themselves pondering their past and presence, while trying to make sense of where exactly they fit into this new world they have created for themselves.A story of character studies focused on the twins and their lives, together, alone and in relationships.





	My heart

Lup was used to leading. Ever since they were kids, Taako had taken to following his older (by two minutes. Taako kept insisting that it didn’t matter, Lup kept insisting that it did.) twin. Even if the Century they had spent locked up on that ship, exploring worlds, dying and recovering and starting over, repeatedly, had made both more independent; Taako had always been in the corner of Lup’s eye. He’d always been around. Even if Lup had grown closer and closer to Barry over those years, it was still Lup-And-Taako first. Rather than being Lup-and-Barry and Taako on the side, they were a trio now. Adding Barry like it was how it was supposed to be. Them, and another person. Easy.  
  
So why should Lup expect that now would be different?  
  
Of course, it was different. She had spent ten years locked in that silly staff. Watching, waiting, driving herself crazy trying to get out of there. She’d kept herself sane by meditating. Thinking about Barry. Thinking about Taako. Wanting them to be safe, wishing that they would come for her. They would come for her. She knew they would. Never once did she doubt them. All she could do though, was wait. Harness her powers, meditate, wish.  
  
When Taako came, she was delighted. She would get out, she knew. She just made sure to wait for the right moment. To find the right time to show him that it was her, that she was here. For now, just delighting in having him back with her.  
  
Lup watched, at first. She watched her brother, noting how different he was. They had shared everything in their life, every experience, everything made twice and the double amount. They hadn’t been apart for this long since that century, when one of them died ahead, when they had been left with the others. Before they figured out how to become liches, and even after when Taako met his demise before her.  
  
Lup had just never expected it to matter.  
  
Her release was a blur. A blur of right opportunities after each other, things happening in close succession so perfectly, that she knew Taako would get it. And he did. She couldn’t help chiding him though, he could’ve told her (well, the Umberstaff) about dating the Grim Reaper! She was supposed to be his sister!  
  
The aftercoming fight took up so much time, and they had to spend it apart. Lup didn’t mind. She missed fighting next to Barry, not having seen his face for so long. Seeing the hurt in his eyes, she wanted him to be reassured. Taako would be fine. They would talk later.  
  
Just, later really was later.  
  
Taako had changed. Lup supposed that these ten years would do that to you. He was still Taako, and now that he remembers everything, remembered her. Lup noticed that he changed again, back a little. To her Taako, her brother that loved her and that she loved above anything else. But Taako had ten years worth of adventures without her. He told her all about them, about his cooking show, about its abrupt end, about Kraavitz, about their adventures with the Bureau of Balance, about ten years where they had been apart.  
  
But it wasn’t the same. She hadn’t been there.  
  
Lup noticed how Taako didn’t follow her as much now. He went on his own, doing things alone, doing it by himself. There was no Lup-Taako-Barry-Kraavitz. It was only Taako and Kraavitz. Lup got along with the Grim Reaper – after all, they worked together. He had offered them a place in this world, and Lup gladly took it – that wasn’t the problem. If this was a problem. Was it a problem? Lup thought it was. She missed her brother. She missed talking to him, she missed touching him, she missed them being together. She missed looking over her shoulder and always knowing that he would be there. She missed not having to look away because she could see the hair and the hat in her field of vision always.  
  
Now, Taako was more independent. Good, Lup knew people would say. They had always thought they were too close to comfort. That the time apart would do then good. Would make them better individuals, or stronger or something. They were stronger together, though. When they were a team, when they were together, working as one, as opposed to two separate beings. Now, Lup felt weaker. Every minute spent apart reminded her of the chamber with the drapes. Of the coldness without anyone close to her. About the isolation, and the fear, the emptiness, the dark-  
  
Barry helped. Barry grounded her, reminded her that she had a body now. That she was safe, that she was still here. He brought her back when she was disassociating, helping her in any way he could. Her fantastic Barry, knowing when she needed touch, knowing when she needed to be left alone. Knew when she needed distraction, or just to cry. He wasn’t perfect though, she did appreciate him, he slowly became better at it, channelling all those hundred years, but it took time to get there.  
  
Lup couldn’t help missing Taako.  
  
Taako seemed fine, though. He tended to stay close to her when they were together, but afterwards he always drifted away. He had so much to do, now. Always busy, always working, always aching to leave, to do something. And nowadays, he didn’t need Lup to do that. He went off, sometimes telling her, sometimes not. It was the reason she took the job, really. She couldn’t be stuck at home when her brother was so fine being on his own. She couldn’t stop in time, no matter how much she wanted to.  
  
Suddenly, Lup felt like the weaker of them.

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I get this show on the road, isn't it? 
> 
> I've written a lot of chapters already, and I know a lot of ones that I want to write and explore. I will possibly try to update this biweekly because of work, but WARNING I might not keep going if I don't get comments (mostly because of performance anxiety and shit). So yeah. If you like this and you want to share your feels for a fantastic show and the best twins ever(tm) with me, give me a comment! Write me on tumblr (same name)! Share it with your friends! Etc <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you stick around!


End file.
